


Solitary Confinement

by kronette



Series: Christmas Triad [1]
Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-25
Updated: 2018-12-25
Packaged: 2019-09-25 13:10:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 483
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17121983
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kronette/pseuds/kronette
Summary: The first of a trio of short stories. This is set at the end of season 1, before Hannibal visits Will at the BSHCI.





	Solitary Confinement

Hannibal was discomfited. 

It was not a particularly pleasant experience, but one so rare that he immersed himself in it fully. 

Hands folded over his crossed legs, he closed his eyes and listened to Will Graham describe tableaus and motives of the murderers he sought. From the initial deliberate distance to the intimate admissions, gradually slipping from the man confident in his abilities to one disoriented by the effects of his beautiful, encephalitis-ravaged mind and Hannibal’s own influence. From playful, sardonic answers to Will seeking and trusting his counsel, their discourse had become a highlight in Hannibal’s too-often mundane existence. 

With a soft huff of irritation, Hannibal’s eyes opened to the empty chair opposite him as the chime sounded the half hour. Rising and straightening his suit jacket, Hannibal turned his back to the empty place—an hour was all he permitted himself. No further introspection or enhancement, simply replaying events as they happened in his mind palace. 

He stared at his knuckles indenting the paper of his appointment book, just below the 7:30 appointment. _W. Graham_ had been an enjoyable distraction, a challenge well-met and well-executed. An experiment with a scientifically profound outcome, one he should be examining and perfecting for a new proposed hypothesis. 

Dissatisfaction once again burned through him that his hour had not assuaged the ache that had begun at Will’s first missed appointment all those weeks ago. Hannibal longed for new discussions, not his own words put into Will’s mouth to be parroted back at him. He wanted that unpredictable mind to challenge his assumptions and make unexpected leaps of logic, working on such a level as to appear magical. 

Will’s mind was unreplicable, astoundingly unique, needing to be cultivated to its full potential.

His fist tightened, further creasing the cream-colored paper.

 _Will_ was unique, needing to be cultivated to his full potential.

Hannibal closed the appointment book, pressing down on the cover with the heel of his palm. Fascination with Will’s mind had gripped his curiosity. Curiosity had guided his hand through Will’s illness. Will’s illness had activated his self-preservation, which had led him here, alone on a Thursday evening in his office. 

_Wanting_. 

It was also a rare and not particularly pleasant experience. 

The situation was becoming untenable. Treatment of Will’s encephalitis would have progressed enough that he would be lucid, able to converse and analyze and accuse. Since no FBI had burst down Hannibal’s door, it was probably safe to assume that Will had not been able to recall the memories buried deep in his subconscious. 

Probable, but not entirely 100% assured. That uncertainty, that unpredictability, cemented his decision. 

Hannibal slipped on his coat and turned off the lights, leaving his office at 8:43 p.m., his steps light at the knowledge that tomorrow morning, he would petition to see Will Graham at the Baltimore State Hospital for the Criminally Insane. 

The End


End file.
